


Lucky to be in Love with my Bestfriend

by awesomecookies



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Boners, Awkward Sexual Situations, Childhood Friends, Confessions, Embarrassment, Fluff, Griffin (mentioned), High School, Humor, Ibe (mentioned), M/M, Masturbation, Max (mentioned) - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Eiji Okumura, Pining, Pining Ash Lynx, Pole Vaulter Eiji, Popular Eiji, Smut, Watch Ash be gay and ridiculous, Wet Dream, self indulgent, so much thirst to be honest, thirsty Ash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomecookies/pseuds/awesomecookies
Summary: Griff?! You still there?!" Ash tumbled out of his room shirtless, cheeks still flushed from the leftover high from his err... activity from before, clad only in his soiled boxers. At this point, he didn't really care how decent he had to look in front of his brother. The man had seen him way before he was in his diapers, why the hell would he be embarrassed now?"Good morning Aslan. Griffn said he needed to rush. He also told me to make sure I wake you up because you have a very bad habit of sleeping through your alarm."It must've been a cruel prank anyway. Ash was certain he must've done something terrible in his past life and that the universe seriously hated him.Eiji was smiling at him from their kitchen. He was wearing Griffin's ridiculous pink apron while pouring coffee into two mugs.Eiji.Eiji was here.Ash ran back to his room and slammed the door shut.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx & Shorter Wong, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 29
Kudos: 303





	Lucky to be in Love with my Bestfriend

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me as a fever dream while contemplating how much I love pining Ash. He was supposed to be a horny bottom here lmao because i also love horny bottom Ash but welp...I uhhh figured I'll make it more wholesome lmao
> 
> Also Eiji would call Ash Aslan because childhood friends

"A-Ash!"

Big doe eyes stared at him, face flushed from the tips of his ears down to the plane of his chest. He was splayed out on the crisp white sheets of the bed.

He moaned his name over and over again, tears leaking from his eyes. It was a provocative sight. Ash grinned wolfishly. A delicious Japanese meal was laid out before him.

"Ash!" He cried out as Ash took him in his mouth, licking, sucking him. The salty taste of precum burst in Ash's tongue. Eiji squirmed on the bed, hips trying hard not to buck into Ash's tight heat. "W-wait. I can't--ah!"

But Ash didn't listen. Ash played with Eiji's head, lips pursing on it while he suckled lightly, humming just to add more vibrations to his already stimulated cock. 

It was cute shade of brown and pink. A little smaller than Ash's, but thick enough just to make Ash's jaw ache a bit. When he swallowed the whole length, Eiji thrust his hips, causing Ash to gag just a bit. But that reaction encouraged him.

God Eiji was so beautiful, eyes glassy and dazed, mouth parted, face blushing, shirt opened, chest flushed and red with Ash's bites, nipples red and perked up. He looked so blissfully debauched. He grasped at Ash's locks for purchase while squirming under him. Every sound he made only hardened Ash's cock more. He thrusted it against the mattress to lessen it's aching. He needed to be touched. He wanted to be touched by Eiji. 

"Ash!" Eiji started to cry. "Aslan!" His moans louder and louder while Ash dipped his tongue to the slit of his dick, tasting the saltiness of his juices. "Ash...." Tears leaked from his eyes. "Please--ah!"

Ash groaned into his pillow.

That dream was pretty....fuck.

Ash panted as the dream replayed into his mind once more, the images of Eiji on his bed, the very bed he was on. Shit. Flushed and wet and wrecked.

Now an obvious problem was in his pants, aching and throbbing hard it hurt. It's not like it'll just go away. But there was some kind of moral problems with jerking off to the thought of your friend...right?

Ash decided to say fuck it and jerked off anyway.

He grabbed his cock furiously, biting his pillow to muffle his moans in case Griffin was still outside. He may be shameless, but he's not that shameless. 

He needed to do this quick. He was already guilty enough as it was, he didn't need to jack off with Eiji in his mind too long. 

Ash groaned. Eiji, the afterimage of his dreams, Eiji's erotic look. It all sounded too real, it felt too real. Shit. His hand moved faster, hips bucking up in time. He needed release. 

Ash, Ash, Ash! 

Eiji's begging voice echoed in his head still, making him moan some more.

His gut tightened, his toes curled. He buried his face into the pillow and gasped. Fuck!

White splattered on his hand, dripping to the sheets. Shit. Ash slumped on the mattress, catching his breath. That was intense. He tried to collect the thoughts in his brain as he panted.

He'd need to wash the sheets. 

Ash.

Ash groaned. That thought made his dick twitch once again. This had been going on for days now. He really needed to stop jerking off to his wet dreams of Eiji. 

He glanced to the clock on his bedside table. He needed to get up now if he didn't wanna be late.

Shit.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for another five minutes.

-

7:30 am

The universe really should put warning labels on some things. Ash could only take so much this early in the morning. Most especially before he had the chance to drink his daily cup of coffee.

Griffin often left early for work and usually just left Ash breakfast to reheat. But there was the sound of a pan sizzling outside and the scent of bacon and eggs wafted into Ash's room.

To be fair to the universe, it wasn't really its fault Ash took too long waking up in the morning. It certainly wasn't its fault either that Ash stayed in that comfortable space between waking up and falling back to sleep when just getting out of the bed early in the morning. (That sounded awfully like Griff. But Ash wasn't going to acknowledge that.)

"Griff?! You still there?!" Ash tumbled out of his room shirtless, cheeks still flushed from the leftover high from his err... activity from before, clad only in his soiled boxers. At this point, he didn't really care how decent he had to look in front of his brother. The man had seen him way before he was in his diapers, why the hell would he be embarrassed now?

"Good morning Aslan. Griffn said he needed to rush. He also told me to make sure I wake you up because you have a very bad habit of sleeping through your alarm."

It must've been a cruel prank anyway. Ash was certain he must've done something terrible in his past life and that the universe seriously hated him. 

Eiji was smiling at him from their kitchen. He was wearing Griffin's ridiculous pink apron while pouring coffee into two mugs.

Eiji.

Eiji was here.

Ash ran back to his room and slammed the door shut. 

* * *

It was already lunchtime and Ash was still thinking about what happened that morning. That was so fucking embarrassing. God damnit.

("Are you okay Aslan? Oh my god, your nose is bleeding!")

He was not proud of that, especially the nosebleed. And the fact that he ran straight back to his room at the sight of Eiji in an apron and cooking breakfast in their kitchen.

It also didn't help that Ash was clad that time in nothing but boxers, without even a shirt on and with unkempt hair all over his head like some blond bird’s nest. Heck he probably even still had drool dried on his face. (Also the fact that he had just moaned his name while desperately jacking off just five minutes ago while the man was just outside the room definitely didn’t help. It also didn't help that his dick twitched at the thought of that.)

Ash blushed at the thought.

He and Eiji had been friends since they were children. They've been neighbors for who knows how long already and it also didn't help that Eiji's guardian are coworkers with Griffin's best friend. Basically they were all one big group of buddies.

Naturally it'll mean both of them would be good friends, with Ash who was not exactly the sociable kid he was, and Eiji still new to America as a kid with no other kid to talk to.

Yeah now Eiji had a lot friends being the star pole vaulter of the campus. Not that he seemed to notice his popularity. In fact he was really oblivious to it. 

("I'm not popular Aslan. People are just really friendly for some reason. If anyone would be popular, it's gonna be you. You look too good you know? I'm sure a lot of girls would be all over you.")

He didn't actually have a cult of girls following him, thank goodness. Or anyone at all. He made sure to push them all away with a glare. Besides, he was just an insufferable nerd. People hated his arrogant ass for being too cocky in class, a condescending know it all. And he was proud of it. (In his defense, everyone here was pretty dumb. Like seriously what is up with people against studying. They should've learned this shit in kindergarten. And when he tried to correct them civilly, they start being condescending themselves. Shut the fuck up Chad, go back to your mama and watch sesame street, maybe you'll learn how to fucking spell your name for once.) 

He was far from being popular. 

You really start to wonder. People loved Griffin. They adored him, seriously. (Griffin got 100% of his mom's kindness. Ash got 100 from his dad's assholery and 100 from his mother's bitchiness, making him 200% a bastard, twice the asshole anyone will ever be.)

On one hand, Ash was flattered Eji thought he looked good and might have a gaggle of girls following him. (Let's be honest, he was freaking out about the looking good part.) But it's not like having people liking him meant anything to Ash anyway, especially since he's definitely already pining for someone unattainable. You'd think the childhood crush was gonna wear off at some point, but no. It only got worse. (Little eight year old Aslan Jade already had a crush on ten year old Eiji since the day he bought him ice cream from the park. Now, seventeen year old Ash still eats the same flavor, chocolate popsicle. The one you break and share with someone else. He was a fucking sentimental man, alright?)

Anyway. 

"You look like shit. What's got your panties in a twist?" The man with purple mohawk that's definitely not allowed in the dress code slid next to him. 

"Shorter." Ash grumbled while burying his head on his pile of textbooks on the cafeteria table. "Would it be too much to ask you to kill me and hide the body?"

"Oohh the famous Ash Lynx having trouble? I wonder what it could be about." Shorter teased with his signature dumb smile paired with his signature dumb glasses. "It doesn't have anything to do with a certain Japanese neighbor of yours, does it? Who happened to be the star pole vaulter if the campus?"

Ash flipped him the bird without looking up. "You know exactly what my problem is."

Shorter hummed. "Yeah I thought so, because I think your problem seems to be approaching us at 12 o'clock." 

Ash's head immediately straighten up to the direction Shorter pointed to, only to find it devoid of a certain Japanese with dark eyes and dark hair. He was trying to hide his disappointment but he obviously was failing because Shorter's cackle was so loud next to him.

"Whew. My god Lynx you are so whipped? You should've seen that look on your face, damn!" Shorter snorted. Ash rolled his eyes, why the hell were they even friends? Him learning about his crush was the worst thing that could've happened.

"What's wrong with the look on Aslan's face?"

Ash and Shorter immediately scrambled to sit properly, posture straight at the sight of dark eyes staring at them.

"Eiji! We weren't expecting you!" Ash exclaimed as he clutched at his book. "What are you doing here?" He tried to calm down his too fast beating heart. He's gonna end up with a cardiac arrest from this man, god. 

"I've got early dismissal from our class so, early lunch!" He beamed. "Got room for another?"

"Like you need to ask." Shorter grinned. 

"Well, it's nice to actually spend time with you guys. We never see each other here." Eiji sighed as he took his bento out of his bag.

Ash and Eiji don't actually get to hang out much in school, what with Eiji two years older than him and busy with pole vaulting practice, and Ash with his studying. Plus their schedules never really aligned. It's not like they didn't save at each other or greet each other when the chance arrived and they met each other in the hallway, it's just that highschool was pretty busy and they hardly got to see each other. In short, they never interact here, only at home, and only Shorter knew they were childhood friends and neighbors. Like how only he knew about his obvious crush on Eiji. 

Not that having a crush on Eiji was news. Who didn't have a crush on Eiji at this point?

Anyway, people were staring at them now, obviously wondering the same thing: Why on earth was Eiji Okumura, god among men, campus crush and hottest bachelor in school, sitting with Shorter Wong, a known school delinquent, and Ash Lynx, the most insufferable nerd in campus? 

Ash was just a little bit self-conscious with all the stares and whispers, but as usual Eiji seemed pretty oblivious. Eiji was the most goddamn oblivious person he's ever met. Someone could try hitting on him and he'll still think they were just being friendly (And trust Ash, he did). God bless his innocent soul. 

"Aslan, start eating. You can always read later." Eiji scolded Ash. "I made onigiri and salted salmon for us today. You don't want that to go to waste, do you?"

Ash had no choice but to put down his book and take out his own lunchbox. (People also teased him about the lunchbox. But they don't know that sometimes Eiji made him lunch, so really who's the loser now? That's right Brittany, your crush makes me dinner, lunch and breakfast. Eat your heart out bitch.) Let it be known Ash was a bitch.

"Wait, he makes you lunches? Eiji Okumura makes you lunches?” Shorter said between munches of his pork bun.

“Occasionally.” Ash mumbled. “Only when Griffin is busy writing an article from who knows where and will be back who knows when.”

“Little Aslan and I were often left at home alone because of our guardian’s jobs. We’ve been together since he was four and I seven.” Eiji grinned at Ash, snapping his chopsticks at him. “You used to beg me to sleep with you at night because you were so scared of the dark.”

“Oh I think he still wants you to sleep with him, if you catch my drift.” Shorter murmured under his breath. “And he definitely isn’t afraid of the dark this time, some nightmares maybe. Really sexy and sinful nightmare—oof.”

Ash kicked him in the shin under the table. Thankfully, Eiji seemed unaware. (Painfully oblivious, what did Ash say?)

“You don’t need to bring that up again.” Ash groaned. “I was four. Four year olds are stupid.”

“You were still afraid of the dark until twelve, and you’d still beg me to sleep with you.” Eiji snorted. “And the bathing. I remember how you refused to bathe till I went with you. At this point I’m sure you’ve seen every inch of me.”

Ash buried his face. He was sure Shorter was looking at him with amusement and judgement. (Ash was scared of the dark as a kid, but somewhere beyond being ten, he’s constantly just asking Eiji to sleep with him because it felt too good. The bathing part was unfortunately true too when he was a kid, and Ash has seen every inch of Eiji. Which didn’t really help his case with his dreams, god help his ass. He made sure to stop the moment he was eight out of sheer embarrassment which definitely was a good call.)

“You’re doing this on purpose aren’t you?” Ash looked at Eiji with a look of annoyance and helplessness. Unlike what most people thought, beneath that soft and cute exterior is a damn bastard. Do not be fooled.

Eiji grinned which pretty much answered him.

Ash went back to shoving onigiri into his mouth to hide the blush rising on his face.

“Anyway, I wanted to ask you if you had plans this afternoon?” Eiji asked out of a sudden which surprised Ash more than anything.

“No?” Ash said in between munches. “Straight home after studying. Why?”

“Perfect. Meet me in the track field.” Eiji grinned at him widely. Wide enough to blind him. There was a reason Shorter called him dramatic.

"What?" 

"Yeah." Eiji got up from their table. When did he finish eating? "Meet me alright? Wait for me to finish practicing." He took his bag. "Anyway. I gotta go now bye." He said with a wave before walking away. Ash stared at his retreating figure with confusion.

"What the hell just happened?" Ash asked Shorter in a daze.

"I dunno man." He shrugged as well. "I dunno."

* * *

Ash thought about it for the rest of the day. It bothered him so much to distract him from class half of the time, not that he didn't already know what they were talking about but more rather that was zoning out more than usual. 

But in the end, Ash went immediately after class to the track and field anyway as per Eiji's instructions. Since he didn't use the time to study, he got there pretty earlier than when he was expected. Oh well. (Actually, he didn't want to pass up the opportunity to watch Eiji practice and not sound like a creep now that he was given a good alibi. But if anyone asked, he was not saying that for sure.)

He decided to sit on a more secluded part of the bleachers while Eiji's fangirls sat on the front seats. They've been obnoxiously boisterous, seriously how did Eiji not notice them? They're sending him sports drinks and shit because Ash refused to believe they all wanted to drink Gatorade at that moment. 

Yeah, Ash decided he'll keep his distance from those rabid fangirls and maybe read a book. (He meant pretend to read a book while stealing glances at Eiji, but you know, semantics.)

Ash knew shit about pole vaulting to be honest, but he admired the way Eiji seemed to fly Inna few seconds after letting go of the pole. He admired how his muscles seemed to tighten and flex at every movement, the way his red shirts bunched up against his strong thighs, how his sweet trickled down his brow to his collar bones and probably down to his chest and--

Alright. Dangerous territory. Ash took a deep inhale of breath to calm himself down. He opened a book and decided to glare at its pages instead, only occasionally taking peaks at Eiji while his heart pounded against his chest, throbbing as blood rushed to his face. (Something else seemed to be throbbing as well, but again, he was not talking about that.) He schooled his face into cool indifference as he squirmed in his seat. The woes of being a hormonal teenager.

"Hey." Ash looked up to see a sweaty and grinning Eiji directly before him. Ash bit the inside of his cheek.

"Hey." He closed his book. "You're done?" He craned his neck towards the fangirls. Ah yes, they were definitely glaring at him now. Good.

"Did I keep you waiting?" Eiji asked. "Sorry. I'll have to shower first. Come with me?" 

Ash choked on air. "What?!"

"To the shower rooms?" Eiji tilted his head. "You can wait there instead. It's closer so I don't have to run all the way back here." 

That's a really bad idea. Ash knew it was a bad idea. It would be very stupid of him to agree. It's really really bad.

"Sure." Ash croaked anyway. Goddamnit. 

And so that was how he found himself sitting on the sink by the men's shower rooms, swinging his feet and pointedly staring at the blue tiles of the floor while Eiji was stark naked on the other side of the room. He clutched at Eiji's gym bag and tried not to think about the Japanese's clothes inside.

He concluded that he must've done something wrong in his past life to be tortured like this. He's gonna die from cardiac arrest. Aslan Jade Callenreese, 17 years old, died a virgin from cardiac arrest because his friend was too hot and he was too horny to function. How pathetic.

He really hoped he was gonna finish this puberty thing soon. Something like stars burning the brightest, die the fastest right? Well he's burning so much right now, he wants this constant turned on feeling over now. 

"How was classes?" Eiji's voice snapped Ash from his stream of thoughts. 

"Okay." Ash mumbled. It was weird having to converse with him from across the room as the sound of the shower spray muffled their voices. "It was okay."

"Great." The other said after a long pause. "That's great Aslan."

"Yeah." Ash rubbed his neck a little consciously. Eiji exited the stall with just a towel wrapped around his waist. His wet bangs fell over his eyes. Droplets rolled to his defined, solid and packed pecs and abs. He hasn't seen Eiji like this since they were children. 

"Thanks for holding it for me." Eiji smiled as he took his spare clean shirt, pants and boxers.

"Anytime." Ash swallowed as Eiji started to get dressed. "W-why'd you call me here?" 

Eiji looked up to him right after pulling up his pants. "I..." He frowned, biting his lip. Ash looked into his dark eyes, even darker than usual under the shitty florescent lights but captivating all the same. After the pause, Eiji went and put on his clean shirt before answering. "I want us to go home together." 

"Huh." Ash hummed. "Any particular reason?"

Eiji shrugged. "Eh. Your brother, Mr. Max and Ibe-san are out late again so it's just us. I think they're writing a difficult article right now."

"They're out with Charlie a lot. Something about gangs or whatever. They'll be back soon." Ash reassured Eiji. The older boy nodded and continued combing his black hair. 

"Anyway. My place or yours?" Eiji changed the topic. Ash really resent how that sounded so suggestive. Anyone can misunderstand. 

"Mine. We went to yours the other time."

"Just say you don't like the futon." Eiji stuck out his tongue. Ash actually didn't mind the futon. He specifically requested the futon because he'll die if Eiji was going to sleep next to him in bed.

"My bed is comfier." Ash pointed out. 

"My room is cleaner." Eiji countered. "But fine. Let's go to your place instead."

"Alright." Ash got to his feet. "Let's go."

* * *

On the way home, Eiji rattled out what he was going to cook for dinner. Again the other students were looking at them with curiosity, wondering why the two of them were together. All while Eiji continued debating if he should make stew or pasta. 

("Aslan what do you want to eat? Would you rather eat beef stew or pasta? I think I can make some Nikujaga. I'm in the mood for some noodles anyway. But we might have to buy some potatoes. Wait I think we still have some in my place...Aslan?")

Anyway. In the end, they did arrive in Ash's apartment and Eiji immediately donned back the pink apron and went to work for dinner.

"You must be tired. Do you need help?" Ash called.

"No!" Eiji exclaimed. "You are banned from the kitchen. Especially after the last incident!"

Said last incident was when he managed to burn the rice and the natto which made Eiji cry at the wasted food. (It was all about the natto no doubt. And Ash secretly cheered over the whole thing. He was not eating that.)

"Suit yourself." Ash clicked his tongue and decided to accompany him while he was busy multitasking on the kitchen. He was used to seeing Eiji cook, the whole domesticity of him and Ash from childhood till third teens. But it still make his heart skip a beat thinking about it.

Ash didn't have a mother, or a father. Griffin took on both roles. Ash was grateful for it. He could remember how hard it was for them at the start, and yet Griffin would smile anyway and tell him not to worry. But of course, a man just around twenty one years old would have troubles raising a five year old kid. He was busy with work, running odd jobs

Often he was left home alone. And this was where Eiji came in. Well, Eiji and Ibe. When Griffin was out, Ash would stay with them, which Ibe hadn't mind the slightest at all, strangely enough. Ibe was also the reason why Griffin got a job in the newspaper company which happened to have Max in it, Griffin's old classmate. And so everything went smoothly after that.

That said, their job was a little dangerous and often causes them to stay out late. And so it was just him and Eiji most of the time. He's family now, along with Ibe and Max. Ash was content.

"You're staring." Eiji's lips quirked up. "Enjoying the view much?"

You have no idea. Ash had thought,but hell he wasn't saying that out loud. "Just thinking about how you're going to be such a good housewife someday." 

Eiji set the food on the table. "Ha ha. Jokes on you, I prefer to be a househusband."

"What's the difference?" Ash snickered. 

"Eh, just the gender thing I guess." Eiji shrugged. "I don't mind a wife bossing me around I suppose." 

"A...a wife?" Something about that dampen Ash's mood. It didn't sound right.

"Just kidding." Eiji laughed. "Me, with a wife? As if I'm not gay enough, don't tell me you have forgotten."

Ash bit his lip at that. There was that thing too. They both knew about how he was gay and Ash was bisexual. So at this point, Ash was sure Eiji should know he had a big gay crush on him. At this point he was going to get rejected not because he's straight but because he didn't like him that way and seriously, Ash thought that was worse.

Ash and Eiji ate their dinner. Ash washed the dishes and Eiji laid on the couch, scrolling through social media. 

"You ever think of getting a girlfriend?" Eiji asked out of the blue with his eyes still trained on the screen of his phone. It surprised him so much he nearly let a plate slip. 

"No." Ash spluttered. "I'm not."

"Oh." Eiji nodded. "Boyfriend then."

"Where the hell is this coming from?" 

Eiji shrugged. "Don't really know. Most people your age are in a relationship. I just thought you might want to be in one."

Yeah right. Like being in a relationship when you're pining for your childhood friend and neighbor would do you any good. 

"You're not in a relationship." Ash pointed out. 

"Dunno. I can't be with the guy I like yet." Eiji sighed, finally looking up. 

Okay now that really made his mood sour. Eiji had someone he liked. Some lucky guy.

"Why?" 

“Eh. He’s probably not ready for it.” He said. “Who knows what’s going on in his head.”

Ash huffed. There’s someone Eiji was enamored with and he doesn’t even want Eiji? God this man was the luckiest man alive and he doesn’t even know it. “Don’t bother. He’s an idiot for not liking you back.”

Eiji barked a laugh as if he found something so funny. “Oh god, yeah. He is a little bit stupid.” He wiped his eyes. “But I never said he doesn’t like me back. I just said he’s probably not ready for it yet.”

“Oh.” Ash certainly felt like he’s losing his eloquence. He’s been doing nothing but repeating his words. Still. The idea of Eiji being with another man…Ash just couldn’t even think about it. His lips twisted into a downturn. He threw the dish rag on the sink a little too hard. “Well I’m going for a shower.” He needed to cool his head down and let his thoughts about this whole thing calm down as well.

Eiji perked up from his seat. "Oh taking a bath? Let me join you."

"What?! What are you--I mean...you're not being serious are you?" Ash jumped. 

"What's wrong with that? We did it a lot before. It's not like I haven't seen you naked. In fact I think I've seen you naked more than your brother." Eiji raised a brow, face dead serious.

"We were young!" Ash's face paled and the burned.

Eiji's serious face broke.

"I'm kidding! God the look on your face. It's like I told you I'm pregnant with your kids or something." He cackled. "Well I'd be more alarmed with that, considering I couldn't actually bear children but you know."

"You have the weirdest sense of humor." Ash snarked. "Creep." He stomped towards the bathroom. 

Before he slammed the door shut, he could hear the faint trail of Eiji's laughter and a fading:" Yeah yeah. You love me anyway." Said between wheezes. 

Ash sighed. Eiji was always messing with him like that. Of course that's what he always does and he doesn't even know how it affects Ash.

 _You love me anyway_.

Well it was pretty accurate.

Ash furiously showered the thoughts away until he felt like not only his body was clean but also his head was as well.

Now it was past midnight and Ash was ready to sleep after that long muck of homework he just went through, Eiji was typing across him on his bed in despair, glasses resting on his nose.

"God forbid you ever have to make a book report." Eiji rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palm. His bangs was tied together and now it looked like a sad little palm tree. (In Ash's sleepy mind, he actually wanted to point out that some palm tree aren't actually trees and should he just called palms. In fact some palms have more in common with grass than trees. A common misconception like how bamboos are actually a type of grass. But he's too sleepy to correct his own mind.)

"I don't mind," Ash yawned. "book reports. Try drawing when you haven't got a single artsy fiber in your being." He crashed face first into his bed.

"Can I just pole vault the homework away?" Eiji mourned. The clacking sounds of his laptop grew faster.

"I'd actually like to see you try." Ash yawned once again. 

Eiji wrinkled his nose. Ash wondered if anyone else saw this side of Eiji, the disheveled, tired and grumpy facet of him. Most probably knew him as the kind and thoughtful perfect student. They'd laugh to see him curse up a storm while typing his homework up.

"You smiling like that is making me think you enjoy seeing me suffering." Eiji snorted. He pushed his glasses up his nose. "Unless you're just enjoying the view." He smirked. 

"Haha. It's the first one." Ash gave him a dry look which Eiji responded with sticking out his tongue.

"Go to sleep you bastard." 

"Oh I will." Ash grinned. "Goodnight."

"Fuck you."

Ash was laughing before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Eiji was groaning. 

Ash woke up and heard him groaning at his side. His eyes fluttered open to the sight of Eiji thrusting his hips against fist, moaning with his eyes shut. He was--

Oh. Shit.

Ash's heart rate picked up at the sight of Eiji...like that. He had this debauched face, so wrecked and red. He wasn't even hiding it. He moaned shamelessly, rocking his hips. 

"Ash..." He sighed. "Ash..."

Shit. 

Eiji looked at his direction and Ash felt like he just died, as if his soul had ascended out of his body. 

"Eiji...I---"

The next thing Ash knew, he was being pinned to the mattress, Eiji traling kisses on his neck to his chest and then his nipples. Eiji gripped at his wrists and held down by his incredible strength. 

"Eiji?"

But he didn't listen at all. Instead, he grinded against Ash's hips, eyes dark and almost unreal. Sparks of pleasure jolted from every contact of Eiji's skin on his own.

"Eiji...Eiji..."

Ash threw his head back against the pillows, overwhelmed with the pleasure. He gasped and let his toes curl. Eiji was on top of him still, ravishing him. He shut his eyes.

Eiji…Eiji…Ejii…

Ash woke up with a start.

His chest heaving, a rather painful problem between his legs. He blinked away the sleepiness from his body. He was sleeping on his side, and not anywhere on his back, pinned to the mattress. He could only conclude that it was another one of those dreams.

He calmed himself down.

He should take care of his problem right?

But Ash realized with a start that he couldn’t move. Eiji’s arms were wrapped around his waist, chest pressed against his back, face buried on his neck and legs tangled with his own. This was really really bad. Yet this had the possibility of ending up worse.

Ash shuffled away and pried Eiji’s hands from him, but instead he heard a groan of displeasure from the other man, wiggling even closer to him. Of course he had to be a clingy sleeper. Ash bit his lip, body on fire. He needed to take care of his rather pressing problem right now.

Or he could sleep it off right?

Ash shut his eyes. He willed himself to sleep, evening out his breathes.

But he could feel Eiji’s hands rested on his stomach, the other on his chest, hands dangerously skirting close to his nipples. Eiji’s whole body enveloped him in heat. He could smell the older man’s scent, his breath on his nape. All of it wasn’t really helping Ash’s case so no, he wasn’t able to go back to sleep, obviously.

Ash’s eyes flew open.

Alright maybe he can distract himself.

Ash scanned the room for anything to distract him. His lamp was turned on, not the usual one but the one from his childhood, the one with the stars and shit that projected the pattern all over the room. That was a nice touch. Eiji must’ve turned it on. It made the room more…homey.

Shit, Eiji’s hands wandered around more and oh fuck he’s definitely brushed his fingers on his nipples. The sent another spark of electricity through his already trembling body. He doesn’t even know he was doing this. Ash could hear the obvious snores from Eiji.

Ash was caught in a dilemma.

His dick was throbbing and absolutely painful. It wouldn’t hurt to jerk it off here right? But Eij was right next to him— _pressed against him_. He couldn’t do that. But his boxers were already damp. If he kept quiet and did it quickly, maybe he could?

Before he knew it, Ash’s hands found their way to his crotch, starting slow so as to not jostle Eiji in his sleep. He palmed the hardness of his boxers It was a little awkward but the pressure in his aching length was absolute bliss. A moan nearly escaped his lips. He needed to be quiet.

He slipped his hand beneath his waistband. his thumb made slow circles on the head, the touch was teasing. Too teasing. Ash huffed. He took his entire length to with his palm, stroking it languidly. He stopped his hips from bucking up. This was so naughty, so immoral, so so…bad. Eiji was right next to him. He was next to him, and Ash was jerking off to the thought of his, to a wet dream of him.

He quickened the pace of his hand.

Eiji could wake up any moment and catch him in the act. Fuck. That’s so mortifying. What would Eiji think? What would he say? What would he look like seeing Ash fuck his fist? Would he laugh? Look disgusted? Or would he look aroused? Would he look embarrassed? Look flushed? Would his eyes darken would lust? Ash liked that thought. Eiji could shyly offer to help him get off. Oh the heat of his palm on Ash’s cock. Ash’s eyes just rolled back thinking about it.

Suddenly the thought of Eiji waking up wasn’t such a bad idea. He moaned out his name.

“Eiji…” A whisper and then louder. “Eiji.” His hand was furiously working on his dick. “Eiji..” His mouth parted in pleasure. “Eiji...” He could feel the other man stir behind him but Ash didn’t stop. “Eiji..”

He could feel his gut tighten, the something heightened, sharpened, and then unraveled. Ash gave a choked rendition of Eiji’s name on his lips before he spilled himself all over his hand, back arching. He bit his lip as he caught his breath, checking in case Eiji might’ve woken up.

A breath. And then there was silence. Eiji’s breathing was still even, limbs unmoving, still wrapped around Ash.

That surge of pleasure calmed and settled nicely in Ash’s muscles. A little bit of him was oddly disappointed but mostly he was thankful. He wiped the spunk on his hand on his boxers. He’ll have to change and launder these sheets again tomorrow, but Ash didn’t want to think about that yet.

He was tired and sated. So for now, he went into a deep comfortable sleep.

* * *

“Aslan, time to wake up!”

Ash groaned s Eiji pulled him out of the bed. Ash grabbed unto his bedframe before Eiji could drag him out. He hated mornings.

“Oh don’t give me that bullshit.” Eiji clicked his tongue. And then, to Ash’s surprise, he was hauled up by Eiji bridal style. Ash’s eyes flew open with a start, and he immediately clutched at Eiji’s shoulders. The next thing he knew, he was dumped unceremoniously to the tub. A spray of shower shocked him to waking, as if Eiji carrying him wasn’t enough.

”Holy shit.” Ash spluttered. “Why would you do that?”

“You’ll be late for school.” Eiji’s hands were on his hips. “We’ll be late for school. Come on get up, take a shower and eat when you’re done. I’m cooking breakfast.” And then Eiji left him on the tub. Ash, absolutely more awake now, ran a hand through his golden hair.

Memories of last night filled him. Ash covered his face in embarrassment. Did Eiji know? Probably not with how deep his sleep was. Still, shame filled Ash to the brim. He wanted to scream a little. That really wouldn’t help. So he took a deep breath and tuned out all his thoughts about it and scrubbed his body until his skin was red and raw, as if that would take off the guilt.

By the time he left the shower, Eiji was already seated on the dining table and scrolling through his phone.

“You’re done. Nice.” Eiji said. “Come on. Let’s eat.” He was already dressed and ready to go while Ash himself was still in his boxers. Ash slid to his chair and started munching on his pancakes and bacons, his glass of milk on the side.

Eiji didn’t seem off or anything. Ash sneaked a glance. His face was still the same as ever. Ash internally sighed.

“So I have this crazy thought,” Eiji started while he was spreading butter on his pancake and then drizzling it with syrup. “Promise you won’t laugh despite how crazy it is.”

Ash looked up at Eiji, wondering what it might possibly be. “It’s too early for my brain to laugh. Don’t worry.” Ash reassured him as he sipped his milk.

“Good, because I’ve been thinking, and it’s kinda bothering me, but is there a wild chance that you’re attracted to me?” Eiji didn’t even look up as he said this. He just continued spreading syrup on his pancakes.

Ash was sure he nearly spat out the milk in his mouth. He couched. “What?!”

“You know.” Now Eiji looked at him. “Can it be that you like me, like romantic liking? Or am I crazy?”

Ash was sure he was red right now. “W-where did you get that idea?”

Now Eiji shrugged. “A friend might’ve hinted?”

“Who?!” Ash was now clutching his glass.

“Griffin.”

Ash wouldn’t mind if the floor swallowed him up now.

“And,” Eiji added. “I might’ve woken up to you moaning my name.”

Actually Ash would like to die now please. Someone please stab him and let him die.

“I’m sorr—“

“You didn’t answer my question.” Eiji cut him off before he could apologize. Ash stared at him with disbelief.

“You already know the answer to that!” Ash spluttered. His face was already red and hot.

“I need to make sure. Say it.”

“Why?! I like you okay! I really really like you since we were kids! It’s embarrassing but I hope you’re happy!” Ash yelled in panic. He covered his face with his hands, too ashamed to look at Eiji. His heart was beating in his ears and he might just be in the verge of an anxiety attack but he’s not so sure either.

They were silent. And then Eiji sighed. “Come on take those off.” Ash could hear the scraping of the stool’s feet on the floor and the unmistakable sound of Eiji’s feet approaching him. “I just wanted to make sure.” And he tried to pry Ash’s hands from his face. Oddly, Ash let him anyway.

“Why?” Ash glared at him, but it really wasn’t a glare but more of a frown with a pout.

“Because Aslan,” Eiji laughed. Yes he had the gall to _laugh_. How mean. “I can’t give this to you otherwise.”

And then all Ash knew was Eiji pressing his lips on his own.

Oh.

Ash pulled away with a start, eyes open wide in surprise.

“What?!” His heart was pounding in his chest, but for a different reason this time.

“I like you too.” Eiji was a little sheepish and pink in the face. “Err…I was going to wait till you’re eighteen or something. It feels a little wrong to have a relationship with a minor.”

“I’m—I’m seventeen going eighteen! We’re like a year and a half in age gap or something.” Ash stuttered.

Eiji made a strange noise at the back of his throat. “I feel like a cradle snatcher anyway! I’ve seen you when you were just a kid Aslan, just a little sooner and I might’ve seen you in your diapers!”

“That’s…that’s really weird.” Ash pointed out.

Eiji made a flailing gesture with his hand. “Welcome to my shoes.”

This was ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous. Ash can’t help but laugh. “Oh my god, look at us.” Eiji pouted at him, but soon enough joined in laughing. 

“Alright.” Eiji wheezed. “Okay okay we need to calm down and talk about this.”

“I agree.” Ash clutched at his chest. “So…what now?” He sighed.

“I guess we’ll take it slow?” Eiji suggested. “Like, we can kiss and stuff, maybe go on dates. Cuddles are nice too. But nothing beyond that.”

“Oh.” Somehow there’s a feeling of disappointment in Ash again.

“Not until you’re eighteen. Jeez don’t look so disappointed.” Eiji poked his cheek with his finger. “You’re such a pervert.”

Ash tried not to look too happy at that, but obviously failing since Eiji was laughing again.

“Mean.” Ash pouted at Eiji’s teasing.

“Alright alright how about I kiss you again?”

Ash huffed but he let Eiji hold his face, and this time their kiss was deeper, better and absolutely less innocent than the first one. Ash’s knees weakened and he would’ve probably fallen if he wasn’t already sitting.

Eiji pulled away, catching his breath. Ash was panting too, his body was hot and tingly. Eiji looked into his eyes, those pair of dark eyes even darker than ever, dark into his jade ones, Ash’s head was too fuzzy and dazed to say anything.

“Hey,” Eiji whispered. “We’re gonna be late to school.”

Ash huffed and stuck out his tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> Griffin: Eiji I love you but please move out of your obliviousness and put me out of my misery  
> Eiij: ????
> 
> I wish there were more fics with Griffin in it. Seriously I'd love to see him dote on Ash more
> 
> A comment will make my day. Thank you for reading


End file.
